


We Are So Much More Than Space Dust

by Nat4399



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat4399/pseuds/Nat4399
Summary: Platinum isn't really into this particular soiree. Maybe it's the crowd, maybe it's the fact that she's realizing she has not much in common with them anymore.Or maybe she just misses her boys.





	We Are So Much More Than Space Dust

**Author's Note:**

> The Pokemon Special discord did a Gala event where artists designed GORGEOUS outfits for each of the Dex Holders! The DPP trio looked absolutely stunning, and made me want to write. Then Aria and Neris just added fuel to the flame with flirty doodles and I pretty much just wrote the most self-indulgent shippy thing ever lol
> 
> Here's the art I was inspired by:
> 
> https://twitter.com/cg_oswaldo/status/1159325703080480770
> 
> https://twitter.com/NerisssAD/status/1159257562753261569
> 
> https://twitter.com/constarlations/status/1159268659551985665
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Aria_parii/status/1159342595652218880

* * *

“That’s the researcher heiress, right? Platinum Berlitz?”

“It is! This way, please! My word, that’s a stunning dress – mind telling us about it?”

Platinum gave a tight smile to the photographers crowded at the grandiose entrance to Canaclave Hall. She gracefully weaved through the mob, offering small, polite nods and answers as she made her way up the steps. Just as she made it to the top, she was accosted by another wave of reporters – but the silk-gloved hand that pulled her inside the beautiful doors and shut them saved her from them. The Lady leaned against the door and let out a sigh.

“Thank you for that, Fantina. And might I say, that is an absolutely gorgeous dress.”

The Gym Leader let out a saccharine laugh. “Composed as always, girl? I’d expect nothing less. And you’ve got some nerve calling my outfit beautiful – you’re going to eclipse everyone in that room!”

Platinum's lips barely curved. “Thank you very much. Shall we continue to the ballroom?”

Fantina nodded as she fixed her purple Drifblim mask, and she gestured towards the ornate entrance at the end of the hallway, through which laughter and faint waltz music echoed down towards them. The younger woman brushed past and made her way towards the others. The Gym Leader followed, with a wry smile.

_So “composed” that you won’t even react? Relax, darling – it’s a masquerade ball, not a court hearing. Your fixed face betrays your apprehension – but why are you nervous to begin with?_

Fantina was quite on the money: the Understander's mind was awhirl with thoughts as she glided into the magnificent ballroom. Canaclave City had built the place for formal events and large parties, and it was certainly being put to good use. Large pillars, akin to those seen at the top of Mt. Coronet, held up a ceiling painted to resemble the night sky. The floor was occupied by ladies and gentlemen all dressed to the hilt, with one common feature: masks of various sizes and shapes concealed their faces. They were here to celebrate the Sinnoh region's Jubilee Masquerade Ball, to mark “_some war we won like a million years ago, what’s the point”_ as Pearl had succinctly put it. The recollection brought a flash of a smile to Platinum's lips as she came to a halt by one of the pillars.

Her friends were absent: they were touring the Unova region, picking up more experience for their manzai. They weren’t going to return for another month at least.

  
_“That event sounds dreadful! Schmoozing up to people, and fancy clothes and itchy ties – ugh, I’m happy I have a good excuse to reject my invite. Are you gonna be okay on your own, Lady?”_

_“I will be fine, Pearl. It is just another high society event, and I am used to them. I will admit that it will be a bit of a bore without you two around, but I can manage.”_

_“Are you sure, Lady? The date is unfortunate too… we could always –“_

_“Do not finish that sentence, Diamond! Seriously, you two, I will be fine! Enjoy yourselves to the fullest, and do not be bothered by this. I will see you in four weeks!”_

Surveying the chatter and indiscernible conversation coming from the colorful crowd, Platinum sorely wished she could take her words back, no matter how petty and selfish it would have been. The plain truth was that she was bored out of her mind, and desperately wanted people she could talk to freely. The assembled people were the elites of Sinnoh, her peers when it came to birth and noble blood, but she had practically nothing to talk about with them. Politics only vaguely interested her, and gossip was beneath the Berlitz name. As a child, she’d loved these parties; beautiful people in beautiful outfits, who all seemed delighted to make her acquaintance, and have her around as they laughed and chattered the night away. But she grew older, and smarter than most, and she quickly realized that connections and social circles were the major topic of the evening. It was fortunate that her parents didn’t think of these galas as anything important, but they did still have to show up from time to time, as her mother put it, “Because our family is one of the most influential in Sinnoh, and we can use that power - slowly, subtly - for good. Of course, letting your hair down and having fun once in a while is also an added bonus, my love.”

So she chose to stick to the fringes of the madding crowd, watching the orchestra play classical music. She could recognize some faces under the masks: Fantina was talking to Cynthia, who looked resplendent in a Garchomp- themed outfit. She looked over at her, smiled and beckoned her over. Platinum moved through the assembled people, mindful of the stares and smiles she drew from them.

“Look at you! You look like a queen of the ancient ages, my dear. People won’t stop talking about you!” murmured the Champion, as she ran her fingers through the delicate drapes of Platinum’s dress.

“Thank you, Cynthia. I do apologize for informing you that I would not be attending earlier; my parents had to attend a conference in Johto and they asked me to represent them here if it was possible.”

“Ah, now I get it – I didn’t think we’d be seeing you today, but I’m very glad you decided to come. Flint and Volkner _conveniently_ flew to Hoenn for a tournament yesterday, and Candice has chosen the simple method of not picking up her Holo Caster calls. Fantina, me and you represent the battling contingent here, I’m afraid,” laughed Cynthia, smoothing her hair. “Still, it’s a good way of networking and getting to know people – I do know some of them are quite keen on meeting you.”

Platinum perked up just the slightest. “Are there researchers here as well?”

Fantina put her hands to her mouth and stifled her usually boisterous laughter. “Scientists? Unlikely, my precious one, this is a party meant entirely for fun and no work – I’m sure they all had something better to do. I know for a fact that Professor Rowan skipped this event to work on something he received from Kanto recently – I do have to ask why you aren’t there with him?”

The young scientist drooped and exhaled slowly. “The Professor believes I need a break from work, and he banned me from the lab for today to ensure I would have nothing barring me from attending….”

The Professor was being mildly slandered by Platinum's disappointed tone; he had a valid reason for sending the teenager off for the day.

_“For heaven’s sake, Platinum, I refuse to let you work today! People take this day off, and here you are insisting on extra tasks – I’m not having it! No, no and no – Empoleon, take her out of her already!”_

Cynthia smiled and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “The people interested in getting to know you are Trainers, dear, but between us, I doubt they match up to you. Look, here come the Hawthornes – Lucinda, Trevor, this is Platinum Berlitz.”

Platinum was swept away in a storm of introductions and greetings. Most of them were friends of Cynthia and Fantina, offering little more than cordial _good evenings_ and _oh lovely dresses_. A few people were genuinely interested in her Pokemon and her battling experience, and for a while the young woman was able to immerse herself in the circle's conversation. She was more than happy to talk about her research and adventures around Sinnoh, and more than one guest noticed the heightened sparkle in her eyes and animated expressions whenever she mentioned her '_dearest friends_'. But eventually the topic drifted away and took her interest with it. After about twenty minutes of politely nodding along to some conversation about Kalos fashions, Platinum quietly excused herself and glided over to the ornate tables at the far end of the room, laden with delicious looking food. The Trainer filled a plate for herself and leaned against the wall to watch the dancing pairs light up the room with their graceful movements.

She looked at the gorgeous antique clock on the wall to her left, and let out a sigh.

_It has only been an hour? It feels like an eternity…. Leaving this early would seem impolite, as I am the only one representing the Berlitz name. Another hour at the most, and then I shall disappear, unless Cynthia and Fantina come find me again, as unlikely as it seems. I do not wish to begrudge them their time with friends either. So many ways I could have spent today, and I am stuck here…._

_I really do not want to be a part of this, but it appears I have no choice. I must keep up appearances for my family’s sake – I do not want us to gain an unfriendly reputation simply because I chose to speak to no one._

So Platinum dallied, making small talk with masked lords and ladies she happened to cross paths with, and gratefully accepted a dance from one of Fantina's theatre friends, a tall young man in a Gengar mask who was apparently “_quite charmed by you, my dear!_” Unfortunately, their conversation slowed after the few initial opening questions made it very clear that they had nothing in common apart from Fantina, and he excused himself after the music faded to rejoin his group. The Trainer retuned to her post, feeling more like one of the statuettes in the room than a lady.

_Alright, enough. Etiquette is not more important than my own mental health, and I know I shall go stark raving mad if I stand silently any longer. Perhaps it is best that I leave –_

“Ah, Lady Platinum Berlitz, hello! Why are you all by yourselves in this corner? A spark like you should be dancing in the center of the room!”

_Arceus, what did I ever do to deserve this?_

Platinum smoothed her expression into a mild one as she turned around to face a dark haired boy, perhaps her age or older, wearing a Krookodile mask and dressed in clothes of the Regency period. She recognized him from her earlier endeavors to mingle with the crowd.

“You are too kind, Sir… Canton Presley, yes? I just needed some time away from the dance floor, that is all. I am planning to leave soon regardless, so I simply –“

“Exiting the party of the year this early? Come now, miss Platinum, surely you could stick around longer and talk to me some more? The adults are far too boring for my taste. Or perhaps a dance would be more fun?”

Platinum hadn’t found their conversation even mildly interesting. Canton seemed self-absorbed, only willing to talk about his latest spending spree or social soiree, and not remotely fond of science nor battles. After unsuccessfully trying to start a discussion on friends and Pokemon battles, she had elegantly exited the conversation and returned to Fantina's circle. He had unfortunately followed her to attempt to engage Platinum in talks more than once after she began to speak to other people, but she’d politely brushed him off and then fled at the nearest opportunity. Now, without other individuals near by, she’d literally put herself in a corner.

“I wish I could alleviate your ennui, but I really must be going – I promised the Professor I would be back in Sandgem Town tonight to help him with his project – “

Platinum had turned around and begun to walk away as she spoke, but the boy slid in front of her and blocked her path. Platinum's face furrowed as he spoke, “Don’t be like that; you’re the prettiest thing here, and we’d look great dancing together. Just humor me, c'mon.”

_If only punching people was socially acceptable. If only._

“I am afraid not. Please, step out of my way, I must leave now.”

The heiress attempted to surge forward suddenly, but was jerked back by her own dress. Looking behind, she saw that the flowing part had been caught in a suit of armor's metal leg plates. At that moment, Platinum hated knights with every fiber of her being. All formal behavior and mannerisms thrown out the window, she recoiled against the cold metal and hissed as the annoyance drew forward with a smirk. “Leave me alone, you brat, before I – “

“Ah, pardon me, but I think you have something on your back? Like, an inflated ego?”

Platinum’s movements stilled and she finally could put some sense into the illogical phrase, 'her heart stopped'.

_That is impossible. You should be in Unova. My brain is simply imagining the best case scenario to cope._

And yet, she tore her eyes from Canton to look up at a familiar blonde head, decked out with a string of pearls. As Canton whirled around to face the new entrant, her gaze locked with piercing orange eyes behind a blue mask.

_I take everything back. I love knights. I love MY knights._

“Who are you?” sneered Canton at the taller boy, who narrowed his eyes and pushed past him to stand between him and Platinum. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, and heard Pearl's soft, dangerous laugh as he proclaimed, “I’m her date! I was just horrendously late – sorry about that, by the way!”

The last part was tacked on along with a return squeeze of her hand.

Canton didn’t seem to be buying it. “Her date? I could swear I saw you come in with someone else..”

He was fortunately cut off by a shout of, “_Canton? Sweetie, mummy's friends want to meet you_!” from across the room. He rolled his eyes and glared at the pair. “You’ll pay for making me look like a fool, leaving everyone else to come over here and return just like that!”

Platinum attempted to storm forward to grab the offender, but was stopped by Pearl as he stalked away.

“That annoying, callous little – “

“Ah, forget him, Lady. He’s beneath your attention. Oh, your dress is stuck – don’t move, it’ll rip! I’ll get it!” said Pearl as he knelt at her feet to extricate her from the armor. She looked down at him, a smile blooming on her face, as she felt excitement and joy wash away her tension – and immediately fixed her expression into one of disappointment.

“What on Earth are you doing here, Pearl? You are supposed to be in Nimbasa City for the Unova Comedy Club's show tonight!"

Her obstinate boy looked up at her with sparking eyes and a wry smile, and she felt her faux annoyance melt. “And leave you alone, today? Please, we have more tact than that, Lady.”

The lady did not miss the pronoun, and she flailed her hands wildly. “We? So Diamond came along as well?! I told you, you did not have to – “

Pearl pulled the last of her drape out of the leg armor and grabbed her hand with a laugh. “We didn’t have to. But we did. Are you going to order us back to Unova now? I’m sure we can find a late flight!”

She looked at her smiling Pearl, and her apprehension collapsed around her much like the drapes of her dress. “Still, you cut your trip short for me… I cannot really send you back, so I guess all I can do is thank you. Profusely.”

He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand, making her giggle. She pulled him up to his feet, and then suddenly hugged him. “I mean it, Pearl. Thank you.”

He laughed and held her tightly. “You’re welcome, but you really oughta thank Dia – I’m willing to admit that your last call had kinda convinced me we should stay, until he insisted otherwise. So we ran to the airport and flew back.”

She drew back and surveyed him, her smile growing all the time. “And the outfit? It is absolutely gorgeous, and you look every bit the handsome knight – but where did you get it?”

He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the room, garnering stares as they went. “Nimbasa City, remember? Home to the best fashion designers in the world! We made a pit stop before the airport, and both of us picked up suitable outfits – couldn’t very well show up here in shorts and embarrass you.”

_I would not have cared an iota if you showed up in your Halloween costumes. You came. You came for me._

“ - anyway, Dia and I split up to find you in this large-ass hall – _who uses rooms these massive on a daily basis anyway_ – where’d he go? Diamond!”

She looked over at the food tables and smiled. There stood her raven haired boy, dressed to the hilt in a wonderful blue suit and a pink mask highlighting his expressive eyes. Tugging at her partner's arm, she murmured, “He has found his happy place.”

Pearl looked over to where Diamond was looking over the buffet, a precariously stacked plate of food in his hand, and groaned. “Diamond. Come on, dude…”

“In his defense, the food is quite delectable.”

“We came for you, not the food… oh well, he’s happy, and I’ve got you – might as well dance while he finishes that plate?”

The lady smiled up at him and guided him into a waltz stance. “ Of course.”

They caught several glances as they danced, but whether it was due to their outfits, Pearl's questionable dancing skills, or because they purposely kept swerving towards the buffet to get Diamond’s attention, no one could say. They didn’t really give a damn either way.

Platinum laughed as Pearl fumbled another step. “Honestly, Pearl, it is not rocket science. Stop overthinking this.”

He sighed as he spun her around, nearly knocking over a Gengar- masked waiter and his plate of canapés. “I am trying, I swear. Dancing is Dia's forte, not mine!”

She snickered as she looked over in the direction of the aforementioned boy – and her expression hardened. Pearl noticed immediately and asked, “Hey, what’s up? Is something wr-“

But Platinum suddenly wrenched out of his grip and stalked away in Diamond’s general direction. She pushed through people in front of her, not caring what they thought, and confirmed her suspicions: Canton was walking up to Diamond with a nasty expression on his face, and his fists balled up. Her boy seemed lost in refilling his plate, oblivious to the imminent threat.

_No. No. Absolutely not. Stay AWAY from my boy._

She couldn’t really recall or put into words what happened next. All she could remember later was Canton with his front to a pillar, his face to the side and contorted with pain, as she held his right arm wrenched behind his back and shoved him into the concrete. She could hear Pearl's wild gesticulations of, _“oh, Lady, no, be careful! If people see –“_

But she had crossed the line of caring what the assembled people thought of her, because the creature in front of her had crossed a line as well.

“_Now listen here, you absolute coward_,” hissed the heiress in an ice cold voice, all the while maintaining a neutral expression. “Disrespecting me and my wishes is one thing, and I can overlook that for the sake of civility and decorum. But _going after my friends_?”

“_ow, that hurts_ – I was just trying to find out who he was and why you’re so concerned with what people like them think –“

“_People like them_? Clearly you understood nothing from our conversation apart from my last name, Mr. Presley, because they and my Pokemon are the sole reasons why I happen to be one of the strongest Trainers in the Sinnoh region, and perfectly capable of destroying you. I do not care if it labels me as the black sheep of society; if you even think about taking your frustration out on my boys, _I will bury you so deeply that even archaeologists will never stand a chance of finding your body._ Am I clear?”

“U-ugh, fine, yes, now let me go, this looks embarrassing, I’m going, I swear!”

Platinum loosened her grip and the harried-looking boy wrenched free of her grasp and whirled around to glare at her. “Seriously? That guy hasn’t even seen you this whole time!”

She felt her anger fade into exhaustion regarding this whole situation, but conserved enough fury to snap back, in a final, decisive tone: “He sees me better than anybody. Leave, _now_.”

Canton tried to come up with something more to say, but the look on the Lady's face was cold enough to quench Groudon at it’s finest. As a result, he could only unintelligibly stutter out a few syllables before tottering off. Platinum watched him leave, then let out a deep breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Composing herself, she spun around, murmuring, “Alright, now where were we –“

Only to catch sight of a flabbergasted Pearl staring at her with his jaw dropped. She raised a cool eyebrow. “Is there something wrong?”

Pearl let out a borderline hysterical laugh and hid his face against the nearest pillar. “_Wrong, she says. WRONG. I’m so done._”

She walked up to him, puzzled, and attempted to turn him towards her. “Did I scare you? I was never planning on hitting him – unless he had actually gone after you or Diamond, in which case he was marked for death –“

A strangled wheezing sound came from Pearl, followed by rapid-fire muttering that was too soft for her ears to catch, apart from one word –“_hot_.”

“….ah. I see.”

Pearl looked over his shoulder at his Lady, who was struggling not to laugh.

“You’re holding in giggles.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not, do not be a _hrmph snrkk hee hee hee-“_

Pearl sighed as his Lady leaned against his back and cried with laughter. “I almost wish I’d missed that flight.”

She drew back from him, eyes shining with mirth and something deeper, and said, “I do not. Oh, has he finally seen us? Diamond!”

“Wait!” yelped Pearl, spinning around and grabbing her by the hand. She looked back at him, confused, as he elaborated, “Look, he gave me hell on the flight over – ate and fell asleep within half an hour! And when I finally fell asleep and woke up, he was busy chatting away with an airhostess about how _cute_ I look when I’m snoring – _stop laughing, it was embarrassing as all hell_!”

Platinum wiped her eyes and checked her giggles as she peeked past Pearl. “He is coming this way – I assume you want to give him a taste of his own medicine?”

Pearl exhaled, and patted his cheeks to attempt to reduce the red glow. “Yeah, exactly. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

The conspirators grinned as Diamond bounced up to them, all smiles and exuberance. “You found her! Lady, you look radiant –“

The unsuspecting boy was cut off abruptly by his partners, as they executed two perfect formal bows at the waist and said in unison, “My Diamond! We are yours to command!”

The expression on Dia's rapidly purpling face could not have been more akin to him being hit by a pan (it was a comparable scenario – it had taken place during one of their more chaotic camping trips). He blinked, and then dropped his face into his hands with a yelp.

“WHAT ARE YOU – _WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?!_”

Pearl snorted, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “So, can dish it out but can’t take it? Really, Dia?”

“… why aren’t we bowing to Lady? Like, it’s literally in the name.”

She giggled, a silver laugh that made her boys smile. “And miss out on the opportunity to see you flustered? I think not, Diamond. I must admit, you look rather adorable when you blush.”

“Right?! I knew this would be worth it – _stop punching me, Dia, it literally does nothing, you noodle._”

Platinum watched her knights faux-fight, affection evident in every mild witticism and friendly smack. Her heart felt lighter already.

“Thank you for coming, Diamond. You really did not have to do that –“

Dia laughed and surged past Pearl to hug the Lady. “And miss your 18th birthday? There’s only one of those in your life, you know.”

She clutched him tightly, unwilling to let go. She heard Pearl snort. “Well, this party is legitimately the most boring thing I’ve seen – who dresses up this fancy just to talk and eat?!”

“There is dancing, you know.”

“I do know. How many toes of yours did I step on?”

“About three and a half.”

“Only that much? Your dancing's improved, Pearl!”

“Shuddup. Lady, it’s your night – what do you wanna do?”

_What do I want to do? How long has it been since someone asked me that? Well, I think I can approximate the time to around a month. How on Earth did I cope without you two around?_

“First, I want a dance with arguably the best dancer in this room – _yes, I mean you, Diamond_ – and then I… “ she trailed off.

“Then what?” queried Diamond, taking her hand.

“I do not know. No, that is incorrect – what I mean is I do not mind anything, if you two are here.” The heiress let out a sudden peal of laughter. “Funny. Before Pearl so gallantly intervened, I wanted nothing more than to escape this place. Now, lingering does not seem like a chore anymore.”

The boys exchanged an amused glance, and Dia squeezed her hand. “You’ve been here for plenty of time already, Lady. We’ve spent enough time with you to know how this stuff works – you showed up, gadded about – social norms have been satisfied!”

“Well, apart from her shoving that prick into a pillar and threatening his existence, yeah. But we can agree that it was immensely satisfying.”

“Yep, yep, Pearl agrees with me – _wait, what?!_”

“_Anyways_ – Lady, it’s your birthday. You don’t have to do what’s expected of you; c'mon, tell us where you wanna go or what you wanna do!”

She thought for a moment, then smiled. “Alright. Dance first, and then we leave.”

* * *

“Why Lake Valor, though?”

“No one really has permission to be here apart from a few people, so I knew it would be secluded. It looks like a win-win situation: Azelf certainly appears pleased to see you!”

The Mythical Pokemon smiled approvingly from his perch on Pearl's head. Diamond was on his back between his partners, staring up at a sparkling sky. Platinum reached for a slice of the slightly squashed cake in front of her, passing it to Azelf.

“Please don’t get icing in my hair, bud.”

“Eh, you’ve already crushed your mask; might as well frost your hair while we’re at it.”

“Dia – no, Diamond. I can and _will_ smash the rest of the cake in your face.”

“But it’s Lady's birthday! The honor should be hers!”

“So you want me to hit you with the cake? An odd request, but I can comply –“

“That’s not what I - please don’t! Just eat the last slice before Pearl changes his mind!”

Platinum laughed and picked up the remains of the confection, splitting them with Dia. Pearl stretched and yawned, Azelf sliding off his head to sit on Dia's belly. “Still, we could have gone anywhere, the night is ours – why’d you choose just chilling out here? Not complaining – this has its own charm, and the place does look fantastic at night – but I’m curious.”

Platinum observed the lake with a serene smile. The waters reflected the gorgeous sky above, and the lake looked like a flowing galaxy, mixing and matching stars as the water lapped at the lakefront.

“I told you before. I realized that I genuinely did not care where we went, or what we did, as long as I had you two with me. So I figured we might as well just enjoy each other’s company – and the local patisserie's cake. Diamond had mentioned how delicious it was – and I must say it definitely lived up to expectation. I still prefer your cakes, though.”

Diamond snorted. “You’re heavily biased, Lady, but I’ll take the compliment.”

Pearl collapsed to his right to rest his head on Dia's chest, who let out a soft _oof, you’re heavy_ and received a pinch for his troubles. Platinum snickered and ruffled Pearl’s hair, and her soft laughter became audible when Dia and Azelf joined in, making the blonde yelp and attempt to wrestle out of their combined grasp. Sometime during the shenanigans, she’d fallen back against Dia's right shoulder. Pearl finally escaped, pummeling Dia into submission, and flopped back on him as a final blow. The raven haired boy took it in stride and dropped his left arm over the other boy's chest.

  
A levitating Azelf watched the now silent, stargazing trio with a quiet smile. It waved a quick goodbye to the humans, and took off over the sparkling waters towards its little island. As it flew away, it sent a short telepathic note to it’s partners at Verity and Acuity.

  
_Our chosen are in good shape. We do not have to worry much – they each put the other two above themselves. A family as strong and intertwined as that? Nothing could ever bring them down._


End file.
